gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Japan
Overview The Goverment of Japan is led by the Emperor and the Prime Minister, which have a council to back up ideas and vote on new laws, which is split into different departments. If Davy Gunfish Leaves for a while Bill Plunderbones will become Emperor until Davy Gunfish comes back. Japan is under the The Society of The Light! Userbox Add this userbox if your a part of us! code: Members Emperor - Davy Gunfish Prime Minister - Bill Plunderbones Empress - (None) Looking to join? If you would wish to join, leave a message on my talk! : : 23:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Department of Defence This is hearby the most important department, it includes defending head political figures, defending our homeland, and defending the colonies. ~~Spots Open~~ Homeland Defences - ~~Spot Open~~ Colonial Defences - ~~Spot Open~~ Department of Trades In this department you will be managing the imports and exports of Japan. ~~Spots Open~~ Worldwide Trading Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Central Intelligance Agency This is an important department, it accounts for gathering information on hostile and friendly countries alike, making sure that our nation's plans are secure, and sending out agents and operatives to either assassinate or spy. ~~Branches off into separate departments~~ Directorate of Intelligence First Line Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Collection Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Political Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Publications Officer - ~~Spot Open~~ Clandestine Service Human Intelligence Officers - ~~Spots Open~~ Directorate of Science and Technology Senior Project Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Technical Analyst Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Engineers - ~~Spots Open~~ Directorate of Support Legal Services - ~~Spots Open~~ Support Services - ~~Spots Open Department of Warfare This is yet another import department, in here you will be managing battles at sea, and land, you will also be advising the Emperor and other head figures. ~~Spots Open~~ Maritime Chief of Staff -~~Spot Open~~ Chief of Staff Ground - ~~Spot Open~~ Advisors - ~~Spots Open~~ The Secret Service ~~Spots Open~~ If you are in the secret service you will have more power above agents from the Defence Department in protecting the main political figures, your task will be to ensure the protection of the Emperor and other figures. Agent's names will not be released. 300px|left300px|right 300px|right|Japan's Military March (KIMIGAYO March) 300px|left Official Japanese Military Ranking System Maritime Ranks (In Order from Lowest to Highest) Seaman Third Class Seaman Second Class Seaman First Class Leading Seaman Petty Officer Third Class Petty Officer Second Class Petty Officer First Class Master Chief Petty Officer Warrant Officer Ensign Lieutenant Junior Grade Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Maritime Chief of Staff Ground Force Rankings Private Private First Class Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant First Class Master Sergeant Major Sergeant Warrant Officer Second Lieutenant First Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Major General Lieutenant General Chief Staff of Ground Pictures of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Japanese Palace.jpg|An Old Painting of the Palace 220px-Square_of_Meiji_Palace.JPG|Part of the Palace Square Throne Hall.JPG|The Throne Hall The Reception Hall.jpg|The Reception Hall Front Entrance of Reception Hall.jpg|The Front Entrance of the Reception Hall The Lotus Moat.jpg|The Lotus Moat Pond in East Garden.jpg|The Pond in the East Garden A Guard Tower.jpg|A Guard Tower Bridge to Main Gate.jpg|Bridge to Main Gate Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate Building of the Imperial Household Agency.JPG|Building of the Imperial Household Agency Dojo for the Guards.JPG|The Guard's Dojo Music Hall.jpg|The Music Hall Teahouse.jpg|The Teahouse Building of the Former Privy.JPG|Building of the Former Privy Council Music Department.JPG|Music Department of the Board of Ceremonies Museum of the Imperial Collections.JPG|Museum of the Imperial Collections Archives.JPG|Archives and Mausolea Department East Gate Guard Tower.JPG|East Gate Guard Tower Japanese Industry Japan's industry is mainly war objects, Ships, Swords, Daggers, Guns , ext. While in war the Japanese people work very hard to supply allies and Japan with sufficient supplies. Swords Sword 1.jpg Sword 2.jpg Sword 3.jpg Sword 4.jpg Allies If you want to be an ally, contact either the Emperor or the Prime Minister. Allies inclue: Darboadean Fury Sweden England Portugal Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:Role-Play